1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to crack detection in structures. More specifically, the invention is a system and method for detecting cracks and their location in materials/structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
The detection of cracks and the location thereof in materials/structures is an extremely useful tool in the prediction and prevention of material/structure catastrophes. Ideally, a crack determination system should be capable of constant or on-demand monitoring without affecting the material's/structure's intended purpose. However, there are currently no in-situ crack detection systems or methodologies that can achieve these goals.